Juni Anker-Hansen
Før serien Da Georg og Ingeborg giftet seg forsøkte de fort å få en arving til verden, noe som viste seg å være vanskeligere enn antatt. Det gikk så langt at de oppsøkte lege, og fikk vite at Ingeborg ikke kunne føre frem et barn. Georg hadde på denne tiden et godt øye til hushjelpen Dagny, en purung jente fra arbeiderklassen, som lignet på Ingeborg. Dagny lot seg overtale til å bære frem Georgs barn i all hemmelighet, for deretter å overlevere dette barnet til Georg og Ingeborg, som deres førstefødte. Kun Astrid, Georg, Ingeborg og doktor Zetliz visste om omstendighetene rundt barnets biologiske aner, en hemmelighet som skulle forbli i familien i nesten femti år. Juni kom til verden i 1960, og omverdenen antok piken for å være Georg og Ingeborg Anker-Hansens førstefødte. Georg hadde forventet seg en gutt, en arving til dynastiet han, sammen med moren, Astrid, hadde bygget opp. Skuffelsen ble således stor da han kom til fødestuen og så at Dagny hadde født ham en pike. Det var i denne skuffelsen Juni vokste opp. Dagny fikk rollen som Junis barnepiken, og kunne således også være en normal del av Junis hverdag, men båndene mellom Juni og Dagny ble etterhvert sterke, Ingeborg følte seg overflødig - og Astrid tok grep, ga Dagny en sjekk og hjalp henne med å flytte til Australia, for deretter å avtale at hun aldri mer skulle oppsøke familien. Lille Juni mistet dermed kvinnen som stod henne som barn nærmest, hun hadde en far som aldri var tilstedeværende, og som begravet seg i arbeid, og selv om Ingeborg var der som en skygge i alt hun foretok seg, var det aldri tvil i Junis tanker, hun ville følge i farens fotspor for på den måten å gjøre ham til lags. Elleve år gammel ble hun storesøster for første gang, og Julie så dagens lys. At faren behandlet Julie med stor interesse og nysgjerrighet irriterte Juni, og hun begynte for første gang å virkelig føle på sjalusien og usikkerheten som skulle gnage henne resten av livet, i forhold til faren og de han overøste med varme og omtanke. Gøyere var det da Jens August kom til verden. Juni var femten år, og selv om Jens August fikk alt han pekte på, var hun selv med på å skjemme ham bort, og å passe ham. Tenårene var for alvor igang, og etter endt russetid i 1979, dro Juni til Bergen for å studere økonomi på handelshøyskolen. Det var her hun ble kjent med Toril Hammerfest og hennes kjæreste Ragnar Lunde, og Juni kunne ikke noe for at hun etterhvert falt hodestups for venninnens kjæreste. Juni tok med Ragnar til Fugleholmen, hvor hun forførte ham, og han var utro mot Toril - et utroskap som førte til at Juni ble gravid. Da Juni fortalte Ragnar om graviditeten, valgte Ragnar å stå ved Junis side - og gjorde det slutt med en fortvilet Toril, som straks brøt vennskapet med Juni. Han fridde til Juni, og Juni tok med Ragnar hjem til familien på Ankersæteren - der Georg straks reagerte med at Ragnar ikke var god nok for Juni. Ingeborg derimot så at Juni virkelig elsket Ragnar, og da Juni også fortalte at hun var gravid, og aktet å ta dette valget uansett hva faren sa, innså Georg at datteren faktisk ba ham velge mellom å godta hennes valg, eller miste henne. Georg tok Ragnar inn i varmen, og etter endt utdannelse ansatte han Ragnar som hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar. Juni fødte først sønnen Albert i 1981, og deretter datteren Victoria i 1982, før hun gjorde seg endelig ferdig med studiene, og tok seg jobb i konsernledelsen på Hotel Cæsar som økonomisjef. På denne måten var både Ragnar og hun selv inne i toppsjiktet, og kunne stå i kulissene og overta, den dagen Georg selv skulle kaste inn håndkle. Hun så aldri på Julie og Jens August som direkte konkurrenter i konsernlederstillingen, selv om Georg alltid holdt plassen åpen for at Jens August en dag skulle fatte interesse. Ventingen på farens anerkjennelse ble i drøyeste laget for Juni, og ekteskapet med Ragnar ble kjølig, allerede på slutten av åttitallet. Livet var slett ingen dans på roser, og Juni begravet seg i arbeid og veldedige prosjekter, samtidig som hun fikk en ny venn: alkoholen. I serien I 1998 ble vi kjent med Juni Anker-Hansen Lunde som var en kald, kynisk og alkoholisert forretningskvinne og rikmannsdatter som jobbet som økonomisjef på Hotel Cæsar, selve kronjuvelen i Anker-Hansen konsernet. Hun var gift med Ragnar Lunde, som hun møtte under studietiden i Bergen. De bodde i en stor leilighet på Frogner sammen med sine to barn, Albert Lunde og Victoria Lunde. Ekteskapet mellom Juni og Ragnar hadde kjølnet kraftig de siste årene, og de slet veldig med å holde forholdet sammen. Juni følte seg truet av Rolv Espevoll, som ble ansatt som Georg Anker-Hansens nye konsernassistent. Juni forsto ikke hvorfor Anker-Hansen konsernet trengte en konsernassistent, men forsto at hun måtte godta det hun mente var Georgs nye nikkedukke. Etterhvert utviklet Juni romantiske følelser for Rolv, og de innledet et forhold bak Ragnars rygg. Det var Junis farmor, Astrid Anker-Hansen, som var den første som avslørte forholdet mellom Juni og Rolv og hun ba først Juni om å avslutte forholdet. Det tok ikke lang tid før Ragnar fant ut om konas utroskap og ekteparet fikk større problemer. Det var i denne perioden flere og flere skjønte at Juni var alkoholiker. Victoria og Albert, Junis barn, ble veldig skamfulle av morens alkoholisme og nektet en periode å gå på skolen. Det var i tiden etter at Georg hadde giftet seg med Ninni Anker-Hansen, og Juni lagde en stor fylleskandale i bryllupet. Jens August Anker-Hansen hadde sluppet inn journalister som fikk mange bilder av den alkoholiserte rikmannsdatteren. Juni hadde også blitt tatt av politiet for fyllekjøring, og blitt tatt bilder av i den situasjonen også. [[Bilde:Juni_pa_Fjellbekk.jpg|left|thumb|Juni på Fjellbekk. Foto: TV2]] Det gikk ikke lang tid før Ragnar, Victoria og Albert fikk streng beskjed fra Astrid om at Juni måtte legges inn på et behandlingshjem. De får henne innlagt ved Fjellbekk behandlingssenter, hvor Juni møter terapeuten Terje Ryen og Linn Fylke. Linn er i et forhold med Terje, og blir sykelig sjalu da hun får det for seg at Juni og Terje har et forhold, noe de ikke hadde. Juni greier å avsløre for Terje at Linn selger henne alkohol, og Linn får sparken. Når Juni blir utskrevet, blir hun og Ragnar separert, etter hans lengre utroskap med Toril Hammerfest. Etter en stund blir det kjent at hennes far, Georg, har fått kreft. Juni gjør alt det hun kan for å redde livet til faren sin, men etter noen måneder, dør han. Dette er noe familien tar svært tungt. Etter en stund blir Juni sendt alkohol til seg, med anonyme brev. Hun mistenker raskt Linn Fylke for å stå bak, og etter en stund, får hun vite at Linn Fylke har rømt fra psykiatrisk sykehus. Da oppsøker hun Juni på kontoret en helg, og holder henne som gissel. Politiet kommer tilslutt, og sender henne tilbake til psykiatrisk. Men etter en stund, rømmer hun igjen, og denne gangen, kidnapper hun Victoria. Senere ble Juni også tatt i fangenskap, men de blir funnet tilslutt. Familien Lunde drar på et lengre opphold i USA, for å bli psykisk bra igjen. Da de kommer hjem er Ragnar fortsatt forelsket i Juni, men Juni vil skille seg, siden barna har flyttet ut og de er separert. Juni får i tillegg også fått et forhold til Arne Marcussen, og Ragnar tar dem på fersken, og de tar ut skilsmisse. Det tar ikke lange stunden før Juni og Arne forlover seg, men så oppdager Juni at Arne, og hennes lillesøster Julie ligger sammen. Da ble forlovelsen brutt. Juni kjøpte tilbake Ankerseteren, hennes barndomshjem. Ragnar hjelper henne med innflytningen, og det oppstår nye romantiske følelser. På innflytningsfesten ligger de sammen, og allerede neste dag bestemmer de seg for å dra til Paris for å gifte seg i skjul. De tror det er hemmelig, men Albert og Astrid fikk vite det. De arrangerer et suprise-party når Juni og Ragnar kommer hjem. Juni og Ragnar levde lykkelige sammen på Ankerseteren, helt til Ragnars ekskjæreste, Bitten, dukker opp igjen, med to små barn hun påstår er Ragnars. Men det tar en stund før det viser seg at det er Juni og Ragnars sønn, Albert, som er barnas far. Forholdet mellom Juni og Ragnar blir etterhvert bedre, helt til hun får greie på at Ragnar lå sammen med Bitten. Da begynner Juni å drikke igjen, og blir med en gang lagt inn på Fjellbekk av Victoria og Albert. Ragnar får seg ny jobb i Baltikum og flytter dit. Juni får så seg jobb som Christian Borchmans statsekretær. De får raskt et forhold, og det viser seg at han er alkoholiker han også. I 2005 begynte Juni å drikke igjen, men hun sluttet etterhvert. Juni trodde hun var gravid, men dette visste seg å være feil, og så havnet hun i koma. Dette var fordi hun så Julie på gaten, og ble veldig overrasket, og glemte helt å følge med på det hun drev med; nemlig å kjøre bil. Når hun lå i koma, var Hege Liland en av hennes leger. Det ble også konstantert at Juni var gravid, med enten Scott eller Christian, men barnet ble ikke båret frem. Etter komaen hadde hun hukommelsestap og husket ingen ting fra de seneste årene, men det kom tilbake litt etter litt. Da hun ble helt frisk, innledet hun et forhold til den mektige losje-lederen Magnus Falsen. Han slukket alle lysens i hele Oslo og fikk kongen til å gi ut en presse-melding om at "J + M= Sant", bare for å imponere henne. Han fridde til henne gjennom en avisartikkel. Etter en stund ble Magnus truet på livet av Vox Populi, og måtte lure Juni til å tro at han var utro, slik at han kunne gå i dekning, uten å sette hennes liv i fare. Planen fungerer, og Magnus er ute av Junis liv. Etter en stund vender imildertidig Magnus tilbake, etter at lederen for losjen på verdensbasis, Blake Kennedy, blir arrestert. Juni tror ikke på Magnus' historie, men er etter en stund villig til å ta han tilbake. Forholdet fungerer fint i en periode, men så dukker Louise Fassbinder opp, hun er Magnus' gamle barndomsvenn, og har vært hemmelig forelsket i han lenge. Hun prøver å stjele Magnus fra henne, og det hele ender med at forholdet deres tar slutt, fordi Juni mener hun ikke kan stole på han. Magnus reiser sin kos når det blir kjent at brenner opp og at losjen kjøpte aksjene. det er uklart om han er i live. Juni har nå er forhold til Viggo Hauge. Det var mye styr frem og tilbake, hun var blant annet redd for at familien ikke ville synes at han var "fin" nok. men de ble til slutt ordentlig sammen. Nå har Viggo giftet seg med Julie, for å prøve å adoptere et barn. Først var Juni veldig negativ til saken og mente det var lovbrudd, så ble hun positiv, så ble hun sjalu, så ble hun positiv igjen. Da Jens August bestemte seg for å satse på Det Gyldne Triangel, måtte Juni arbeide i mot broren. De vant til slutt, og får beholde hotellet. Junis bror Jens August Anker-Hansen ble etter arbeidet med Oslo OL og Det gylende Triangel, skrevet veldig mye om i media, og de kjørte Jens-August veldig hart for å ha "kjøpt" seg OL-stemmer av blant annet President Brown. Etter en stund ble Jens-August sliten, og dette gikk utover konsernet. Folk flyttet fra hotellet på grunn av at han ble direkte voldsom, og Juni prøvde å få Jens August til å trekke seg som konsernsjef, men uten nytte. Juni og de andre i konsernet gikk inn for å få flertall på generalforsamlingen og sparke Jens-August som konsernsjef. Dette gikk bra, og Juni har overtatt stillingen som konsernsjef. Etter en stund, kommer Junis datter, Victoria, tilbake til Norge. Grunnen til at hun er tilbake, er at hun er alkoholiker - akkurat som moren. Victoria prøver å si det til Juni, men holder tett. Victoria ryker på en smell, og begynner å drikke. Victoria havner i en bilulykke med Cecilie i beruset tilstand, men de klarer seg. Etter ulykken, skjønner Viggo at Victoria har et alkoholproblem, men tror henne når hun sier at hun skal fortelle det selv. Hun fortsetter å holde tett, og snart vil Juni, holde Victoria ansvarlig for prosjektet, Pax fredssenter, men på et møte, dukker hun opp i en skikkelig beruset tilstand. Når Viggo kommer hjem, har Juni allerede forstått at Victoria har problemer. En dag kommer eks-mannen Ragnar Lunde til Ankerseteren, og blir informert om Victorias alkoholproblem. Victoria spør Ragnar om det var drikkeproblemene til Juni som gjorde at forholdet tok slutt mellom henne og Ragnar. Ragnar sier hva Victoria hadde sagt til Juni, og de konkluderer med at det ikke var det. Victoria bestemmer seg for å begynne på et behandlingssenter for alkoholikere i Brussel, og reiser derfor dit. Ragnar følger med henne. Juni og Viggo er nå alene igjen på Ankerseteren. Men Juni vet at Viggo vil på sjøen. Viggo vil ha med Juni, men Juni klarer ikke reise fra livet sitt i Oslo. Viggo reiser alene. For å komme seg videre, velger Juni å ta seg en pause hos Julie som bor i Paris. Hun kommer snart hjem igjen. Etter en stund dukker en dame opp som heter Dagny, dette var Juni og hennes søskens barnepike da de var mindre. Dagny flytter etter en stund inn på Ankerseteren med Juni. En mann som heter Tore var venn av Juni og hennes søsken, i barndommen, og ble funnet i kjelleren. Han har ett tidligere rusproblem og Juni vil gjerne hjelpe han og andre tidligere rusmisbrukere. Hun og Dagny bestemmer seg for å kjøpe et hus på Vindern, så de tidligere rusmisbrukerne kan ha ett sted å bo, til de får bedre orden på livet og kan få hjelp. Dagny skjuler noe for Juni, og Astrid kommer Dagny i forkjøpet, og forteller sannheten. Men Dagny har en annen versjon; Det viste seg at Ingeborg ikke kunne få barn, og hun ba Dagny om å gi Georg et barn. Da Dagny ble gravid, fødte hun Juni på Fugleholmen. Juni er datteren til Dagny. Etter mye om og men, forsones Juni med Dagny - og tanken på hun er hennes biologiske mor. Juni anerkjenner Dagny som hennes mor, og så kommer Dagny med et nytt sjokk: Juni har en søster som heter Rose. Dagny forteller Juni at Rose ikke har det så bra, og at hun ikke har funnet seg helt til rette enna i verden. Da Astrid dør, ønsker Juni å komme seg litt vekk fra konsernet, og bestemmer seg for å dra til Australia for å finne Rose. De andre støtter henne, og hun drar til Australia i noen måneder. Hun finner ikke Rose, men hun har brukt tiden til å finne ro og skrive en krimbok. Når hun får høre om Ragnhild, Astrids ukjente datter, vender hun tilbake til Oslo, og arrangerer en middag for å bli bedre kjent med Ragnhild. Under middagen oppstår det en brann, hvor blant annet Dagny og Ragnhild omkommer. Det viser seg at Ragnhild var gift med en av Norges rikeste menn, nemlig Arnfinn Lycke, og det er han som overtar Ragnhilds arv, som var blant annet 17% av Anker-Hansen konsernet. Arnfinn bestemmer seg for å ta del i konsernet, og han og Juni finner raskt tonen sammen. En stund etter brannen bodde Juni i Astrids leilighet. tter et par uker bestemmer hun seg for å flytte. Arnfinn sier at naboleiligheten hans er til salgs. Juni synes leiligheten er fantastisk, og kjøper den. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer